Defending the Innocent
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: Dash points out Danny's parents capturing a ghost girl during class, and Danny is anything but happy about it. Rating for safety.


**THIS WAS A CHALLENGE BY: t-rex898**

** I have accepted your challenge, and I own nothing!**

"Hey Fenton, what are your looser parents doing?" Dash asked, pointing out the window to the school. Danny looked out the window to see his parents holding a net containing a little ghost girl. His eyes turned green, but he quickly made them revert back to blue.

"Nothing." He replied in a monotone. He raised his hand. Mr. Lancer sighed and didn't need to even hear the question.

"Just try to actually come back this time, Mr. Fenton." He groaned. Danny stood up, pretending he wasn't enraged, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He stepped into one of the stalls and waited for the boy inside to leave. Once the room was deserted, he transformed into Danny Phantom, Amity Park's Public Enemy Number One.

Daniel Fenton was no regular fourteen-year-old human boy. In fact, he wasn't fully human at all. After a lab accident involving his parents' ghost portal, Danny was left half-ghost. Rather than use his newly gained powers for evil as most ghosts do, he used them to repel the ghosts and keep them from hurting anybody else. That, however, didn't stop the town form blaming him for everything that went wrong or for everything the ghosts accused him of, such as the 'Mayor kidnapping' incident.

Danny angrily flew out to the front of the school, where his parents were looking at the ghost girl as she struggled against the binds of the net. She seemed to be about nine. She had light blue skin, long purple hair, and purple eyes. She wore a blue shirt with purple jeans and blue sneakers, along with blue fingerless gloves. She looked somewhat like Ember to Danny, but she didn't have black eye makeup, flaming blue hair, a guitar, and she was younger.

She tried to use her powers, such as invisibility, but when she did she would be shocked by the glowing green net. She looked at him, and one message came from the look in her eyes.

_Help me,_ they said. He nodded, and shot an ectoblast at his parents' feet.

"Let her go." He growled. His father, Jack's, eyes widened and he smirked.

"Hey Mads, we can catch Public Enemy Number One too!" He said to Maddie.

"May I advise you to not shout out your plans?" Danny asked as he flew by, grabbing their net launcher. He froze it and threw it on the ground with enough force to make it break. "Sorry, I don't like nets." he said, as he vaporized the nets inside. "Bad memories." Danny flew over to the ghost girl and released her, helping her up.

"Thank you," She said gratefully. Danny smiled at they young girl.

"It wasn't a problem." He then glared at his gaping parents. "But you shouldn't have had to be in that situation in the first place." He walked up to the shocked adults angrily. Maddie tried to grab him, but he just froze her hands together behind her back, doing it to his father moments later. _What they don't know won't hurt them._ He thought. Students began to flood out of the school as the bell rang for lunch. They all gathered around the four of them.

"You had no reason to attack her." He said to his parents. _Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?_ He asked himself. He shook the thoughts out of his head. "You had no right to attack an innocent child, alive or dead, we have no proof she has done anything wrong." He turned to the small child. "How old are you?" He asked her.

"N-nine." She stuttered.

"Nine." He repeated to his parents. "What exactly is a nine year old going to do against a city?"

"She's a ghost." Maddie spat.

"So am I, but you don't see me attacking everything in sight." He retorted. "What exactly have I done to anybody who's not a ghost?"

"You attacked us." Jack replied.

"I froze your hands so you wouldn't shoot me, capture me, then dissect me." Danny told them.

"You kidnapped the mayor." Maddie said.

"He had me in a headlock, and his eyes were glowing red. He was overshadowed." Murmurs began to arise within our audience.

"You stole stuff." Jack said.

"My eyes were glowing red." Danny pointed to his blazing green eyes. "Does this look red to you?" Everyone shook their heads. "'Didn't think so. No, I was possessed by a creepy staff."

"So you're saying you've done nothing but protect us?" Maddie asked. Danny nodded and she began to laugh at him. "Yeah right! All ghosts are evil."

Danny shrugged, and the crowd began to yell out objections.

"Danny," The little ghost girl called. "Can you take me home now?" Danny nodded and flew into the air with her. She did loops and twirls in the sky, clearly enjoying the fight. He lead her to the ghost portal at his house.

"I'm going to open this portal, and when I do, rush out before a ghost can come out. You should be able to find your way home from there." He told her. "Just be careful, okay?"

She hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thanks, Danny." Danny smiled, and opened the portal. She flew out quickly. Danny shook his head and flew back to school, where he found the seniors of Casper High continuing to yell at his parents. He shrugged, and returned to Lancer's classroom, dreading the Shakespeare speech he would have to listen to.

**It's short, but it meets all requirements! Sorry if there are a few typos I missed in there. Please review!**


End file.
